


Anything for Your Pie

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Pumpkins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione enters her and Pansy into the annual Slytherin pumpkin carving contest. Despite her initial hesitation, Pansy gets the reward she deserves for aiding her lovely girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Anything for Your Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fun little piece for the Haven Harvest at Hermione's Haven. I had fun writing this and I hope it shows. Enjoy, loves! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta and alpha reading. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Pumpkins

"If that pumpkin gets stuck on your head, I'm not helping you get it off."

Pansy was sitting on the sofa in the living room while Hermione attempted to scoop out the innards of a particularly massive gourd on the floor. The poor witch had decided she was going to take part in the traditional pumpkin carving contest Pansy's Slytherin friends held every fall. It was silly and ridiculous, two things that Pansy never expected Hermione willingly to take part in for fun.

From the depths of the pumpkin, Hermione's voice could be heard, "Ooo ood ee elpin nee."

"I couldn't understand a scintilla of the words you were just saying with your bushy head inside that gourd," Pansy deadpanned as she waited for Hermione to upright herself. She had to bite back a grin at the sight of a few fresh pumpkin seeds embedded in Hermione's curls.

Sighing as she freed her head from the inside of the pumpkin, Hermione glared at her girlfriend. "You could be helping me with this, you know?"

Watching as Hermione used a small towel to wipe off her slimy, orange hands, Pansy said, "Hell, no! I haven't participated in that nonsense since Hogwarts. You decided to get yourself into this mess, you can work on that carving by yourself."

"It would be a lot more fun if you joined me, though," Hermione pointed out, giving Pansy a smile.

"Maybe for you," Pansy said, casually flipping the page of the current edition of _Witch Weekly_ she was perusing. "But I've always hated pumpkins. Besides, Draco and Astoria win every year."

"I know," Hermione said as she used her hand to scoop some more of the goop out from inside the pump. Pansy cringed as she plopped it into the bowl with a squelching sound. "Which is why I decided to join this year. If you help me, we can beat them and free everyone from their reign."

"You, my love," Pansy said as she continued to flip pages, "are insane."

"Come on," Hermione pleaded. "This pumpkin is huge, and I just wanted us to have some fun together."

Tossing aside the magazine, Pansy finally conceded. "Okay, fine. If I help you rock out this pumpkin, will you bake me some of that pie we had at your mother's last year?"

A huge grin broke out on Hermione's face. "Yes! Thank you so much, and of course, I would be glad to get the recipe and bake it for you."

A sly grin formed on Pansy's red, painted lips. "Great. Now hand me that carving knife."

* * *

A few days later brought Pansy, Hermione, and the Slytherins all together at Draco and Astoria's house. It was also part of the tradition for the reigning champion to host the party next year. Seeing as the Malfoys hadn't lost since they were married, they tended to go all out for the event.

Malfoy Manor was decked out in pumpkins of all colors and sizes. Some were carved, while others were floating in the air. It was quite obvious that they were completely into this event and intended on winning every single year.

Pansy and Hermione were standing off to the side of the ballroom watching Draco and Astoria basically hold court. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Do you really think we're going to win this thing?"

"Without question," Pansy told her girlfriend before kissing her cheek. "They always carve the largest pumpkin, but what we have planned is so much better."

Draco spotted them and wandered over. "Pansy. Hermione," he greeted, smirking at them both. "I'm surprised you two even bothered to show up tonight. The last time Pansy participated in our contest, she was laughed out of the common room."

"That was fifth year, Draco," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "I only joined you gits because I was trying to get into your pants."

"I see how that turned out," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Shut it, you," Pansy chided her girlfriend. "Obviously, I have much better tastes these days."

"Noted," Draco said, eyeing up Hermione and then giving them a nod. He wandered off to chat with a few of the other Slytherins before they would all show their pumpkins.

Turning to Hermione, Pansy said, "I wish you wouldn't feed into his antics."

Laughing, Hermione snaked her arm around Pansy's waist. "You know it drives him crazy knowing you and I are together."

"Maybe," Pansy said, enjoying Hermione's closeness. "He may have played hard to get at school, but he was awfully disappointed when he found out I was actually into witches instead of wizards."

"Ron was the same way," Hermione pointed out as she released Pansy's waist. "Now, let's go and get something to eat before we show off our pumpkin creation."

* * *

After everyone had the opportunity to have dinner and some drinks, Draco called everyone into the main lounge where all their pumpkin creations had been set up by the ever so helpful house-elves. Pansy had smirked at Hermione's grumblings that the elves were probably not getting paid any extra for doing so.

Everyone showed off their pumpkins, and sure enough, Draco and Astoria had the largest and most grand of all the pumpkins there. They'd managed to carve a replica of Hogwarts into the face of theirs. Pansy mumbled about how she bet they had professional help to carve that design, and Hermione easily agreed.

Finally, it was their turn. Hermione stepped forward and placed their simple pumpkin on the table for everyone to see. Pansy tapped the pumpkin with her wand, triggering the special effects that they had created. While the pumpkin had a traditional face, when activated with her magic, Pansy had made it so that a purple smoke billowed out of the pumpkin to create a truly spectacular effect.

It was something that had never been attempted before as most of her Slytherin friends simply carved intricately difficult designs and left it at that. Pansy and Hermione had added in a bit of potions and magic to enhance their design. Everyone was shocked, but there was plenty of cheering and "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" too. Pansy smirked at Draco as a winner was announced.

Thrilled with this new development and creativity, the panel of judges, which happened to be all the children in the room, easily awarded Pansy and Hermione with the best pumpkin of the night. It was the first time in years that Draco and Astoria had lost, and their disappointment was evident on their faces.

"Yes," Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around Pansy's neck. "We did it!"

"We did," Pansy said and kissed Hermione on the lips. Her girlfriend tasted of pumpkin martini. "Now, I do believe you owe me a pie."

Hermione winked and kissed Pansy on the lips. "Oh, I promise you'll get your reward. Now let's go have some drinks and celebrate our win."

Pansy allowed herself to be dragged back to the ballroom where they danced the night away. The rest of the evening was full of laughter, drinks, and disappointed looks from Draco and his wife. In Pansy's opinion, it was a perfectly festive evening all around, especially since she had Hermione on her arm.

* * *

Pansy was still half asleep when she felt the bed shift the next morning. Groaning, she rolled over and shielded her eyes from the morning light. "Hermione, it's still too bloody early to get up yet. Do you realize how many pumpkin martinis we drank last night? My head is pounding."

Giggling, Hermione moved so she was straddling Pansy which caused the witch to properly open her eyes. "I know you're still sleepy, and slightly hungover, but I was too excited about our win last night and made you something."

"Really?" Pansy said, shifting so she was sitting up in bed now. It was difficult with Hermione's curvy body perched atop her own. "What have you done?" She tried to peer around Hermione, where she saw something sitting on the comforter.

"Well," Hermione slowly began, reaching around to grab her treat. "I got up early and baked you a pumpkin pie from my mother's recipe." She held the pie out for Pansy to see. "I wanted to properly thank you for helping me win the contest this year."

Pansy smiled at the thoughtfulness. "Thank you," she said, dipping her finger into the soft center of the pie. Hermione's eyes went wide, and her mouth popped open in shock as she scooped out a bit of the filling and brought it to her lips. Never losing eye contact with her girlfriend, Pansy slipped her pie coated finger into her mouth and closed her eyes to savor the flavor. "Hmmmm. Delicious."

"Merlin, that was almost pornographic," Hermione whispered, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as Pansy opened her eyes.

"Hah," Pansy laughed, throwing her head back. "I don't know about all that, but this is ridiculously good. You did a great job." Staring at Hermione's flushed cheeks and wet lips, she suddenly had another idea than enjoying pumpkin pie for breakfast.

Leaning forward, Pansy captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Hermione moaned and willingly opened her mouth to allow Pansy more access. Without hesitation, Pansy slipped her tongue inside Hermione's mouth and allowed her to taste the pumpkin pie filling too. They kissed languidly for quite some time before finally breaking free.

Breathlessly, Hermione said, "Wow, if I knew that was how you were going to react, I'd bake more often."

Chuckling, Pansy agreed, "There's nothing better than waking up to your sexy girlfriend bringing you breakfast in bed." Tucking a stray curl behind Hermione's ear, she added, "Why don't you set the pie on the bedside table and give me something else to eat."

Hermione's face flushed red at the crude comment, but she immediately obliged. She rolled back onto the bed and allowed Pansy to divest her of her pajama shorts and knickers. Now kneeling between Hermione's legs, Pansy stared at the feast before her. She wasted no time before lowering her mouth to Hermione's delicate folds. Slowly, she moved her tongue to trace circles around Hermione's clit, enjoying the breathy sigh that she heard in reply.

She hummed in response and then began licking Hermione in earnest. Hermione's hips rocked slightly in time to Pansy's movements, and her hands tangled in her short, dark hair to hold her face closer. Pansy enjoyed the scent and taste of her girlfriend as she continued to use her tongue to tease Hermione closer to orgasm. Hermione never did last very long with Pansy between her legs, so Pansy decided to ease off just a bit.

She switched from using her mouth so much to adding a couple fingers into the mix. Hermione groaned and rocked her hips harder as Pansy slipped two fingers into her dripping core. While she fucked her with her fingers, Pansy leaned up so she could suck one of Hermione's hard nipples into her mouth. She flicked the little nub with the tip of her tongue before grazing it with her teeth. She did this for a moment or two before switching to the other nipple.

"Please," Hermione begged, her body shaking with arousal. "Please, Pansy, I need to come."

Smiling to herself, Pansy released Hermione's nipple and slid back down between her legs. She traded her hand for her mouth once more and began using her tongue to draw figure eights around Hermione's clit and then her opening. She did this for a few minutes before dipping her tongue inside her opening for a taste. Hermione was absolutely soaking wet and obviously on the brink of a brilliant orgasm.

Continuing to use her tongue to fuck Hermione, Pansy used a couple fingers to frantically rub Hermione's swollen nub. Suddenly, Hermione tensed up and let out a guttural moan as her orgasm cascaded upon her. Pansy never stopped licking and rubbing Hermione until the witch had relaxed. Only then did she relent, pulling her face from between Hermione's damp thighs and licking her lips.

Catching her breath, Pansy moved to rest next to Hermione. "That was amazing."

"Amazing?" Hermione said breathily. "That was mind-blowing. If I knew I was going to be repaid like that, I'd bake more often."

Chuckling, Pansy placed her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Speaking of that pie, I think we should have some more."

Hermione grabbed the pie and set it between them. "Thank you again for your help."

Pansy dipped her finger into the pie again and met Hermione's gaze. "You're welcome, love. I'd do anything for your pie."

Laughing, Hermione playfully swatted her girlfriend, and then the two of them spent the rest of the morning alternating between eating the fresh pumpkin pie and making love.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
